ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Wild Carrot
Takes forever to get.... ---- Ok this spell does take forever to get I tried it in bikini bay forever until I gave up on it one day after a month I decided to try to get it in Aby with my BLU33/NIN16 after getting another spell of trents with a pld friend in A. My main problem was the bay would barely used wild carrot. I remember from seal hunting Gnawtooth Gary practically spams it. :) Learned Wild Carrot on the second go of the mob. So my advice is this. Want wild carrot? Build a seal party forget about getting seals, none are blu anyway and buy a pop for the party and happy hunting! I have a BLM, WHM, THF, and PUP in my party. And I couldn't be happier. So you can learn it from NMs in aby even at a low level. --Kittenspaw 21:13, 25 September 2011 (EST) ---- I tested and edited on the main page that Healing Magic skill works as a modifier. BLU41/SCH20. Dark Arts, heals 148. Light Arts heals 157. --WinterNightz 06:45, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ---- Not for me, depends on what level you are. I was 33, and it took less than an hour. I'd imagine it might take longer if you were less than level 30. --Chrisjander 12:27, 27 January 2007 (EST) ---- This seems to cap based on Blue Magic Skill and MND. For example, as a 31 BLU, I can squeeze out 134 HP out of usual castings, and 138 with an additional +4 MND. However, when I have this subbed to my 64 MNK, the healing goes to around 196. As I'm typing this without really thinking through, I'm not really sure what that means. >.> --Tengokujin 09:24, 5 February 2007 (EST) ---- Are people certain this can be learned from the pets? I've seen it use Wild Carrot a lot of times, no learn tho yet... (BLU31 atm)--Ruhe 09:45, 14 July 2007 (GMT+1) ---- There seem to be very little hate from this spell. As 60BST/30BLU I could cast 3 wild carrots and not pull hate but the whm casts a single cure 3 and got hate. Elfi Wolfe 13:29, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ---- I tested the theory that VIT increases the HP healed by Wild Carrot and found it to be false, so I removed that line from the notes section. I don't want to take the time to properly test the theory that day/weather influences Wild Carrot, though I strongly doubt it, so I'll ask all my acquaintances. I think that if a minimum of 10 players with Blue Mage over level 40 say they have never seen a difference in Wild Carrot that could possibly have been caused by day and/or weather, it will be sufficient grounds to remove that information from the page. Does anyone disagree? --Kitkit 15:33, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ---- I do. The test for whether day/weather affects spell potency is simple, so there's really no reason not to go through the motions to prove/disprove it. I think a test should definitely be done before we report that Wild Carrot deviates from the norm. -- 15:58, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ---- My apologies. I will not make any changes unless thay are based on thorough testing using proper scientific procedures. By the way, I'm surprised to hear that it's simple to cast a spell in every combination of weather and day. In my experience, it takes hours to complete the Summoner Flag Quest, and that's 1/8 the amount of work it would take to properly test this theory. --Kitkit 16:12, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :You wouldn't have to test it in every day/weather combo, you'd only have to test with Lightsday/Darksday and light/dark weather, as it is a light element spell, so those are the only 2 elements that would effect it. And even before the introduction of SCH's weather-changing spells, light/dark weather have been easy to test, as Temenos always has double light weather, and Dynamis/Apollyon always have double dark weather. --Kyrie 07:06, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ---- This has to be the most annoying spell for me personally besides Blastbomb (which took forever) - I couldn't get anyone to help me at level 31, so I went, and I tried to solo a Tough rabbit at the zoneline,.. I got it to 5% health, and it used Wild Carrot a total of like, 3 times in the fight,.. well,.. faught and had to flee, it was nearly dead, and I escaped with 1 mp and 22 hp. Second attempt I realised I have a Signal Pearl set to "attack" so I summoned my NPC and checked a VT, thought I'd try my luck, fully buffed, full MP again, pulled with Dia,.. all was going well, it was down to 30% HP and I was at 100% ... all of a sudden, Foot Kick, double attack, crit,.. 22 HP,.. dead... wasted Signal Pearl, 590 exp lost,.. Conclusion - Get some friends to help you,.. I wish I had some to help.. --Sariusmonk 23:21, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ---- Has anyone confirmed that the spell can be learned from Goblin's Rarab ? At level 32 I've personally killed the rarab 15 times and it used the spell once or twice each kill without any luck in learning the spell. Also, if in a party with someone who also knows the spell, does this have any effect on learning the spell? - Wartoc 22:10, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Update: Just confirmed that you can learn Wild Carrot from the Goblin's Rarab. I am a level 33 Blue Mage. - Wartoc 01:35, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Yep, can be learned by a BLU30 from Goblin's Rarab - but it took ages. Got 3/4 of the way from 30 to 31 while doing it. Mind you, Healing Breeze took ages too, so it might be down to the fact it's a healing spell, rather than a crappy learn rate from pets. --DaveOfDiabolos 13:41, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Took a VT rabbit in bibiki with my npc. Easy fight as blu30/nin15 and went 1/1 on the spell *cheer*. User:Cloudblade Learned it from Goblin's rarab at level 29. Started at 28 and had to kill 10-15 rabbits that used it. Souf 12:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) My Guess is SE wants everyone to hate the CoP Team, which is why this is so painstakingly annoying to learn =0! First Island Rarab used Wild Carrot 3 times in the fight, I didn't learn it. Second Island Rarab used no Wild Carrots. Goblin's Rarabs have used it twice out of 6 kills, haven't learned it. The Island Rarabs are almost killing me, so I'm sticking with the goblin pets.